world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072714 Eddy Miloko
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering timidTheurge TT at 22:42 -- 10:42 CG: =()Miloko? > 10:42 TT: shh? 10:42 CG: =()sorry. > 10:42 TT: d-don't use t-that n-name h-here? 10:42 CG: =()Milly. > 10:42 TT: yes? 10:43 CG: =()First I apologize for being a third wheel back in Prospit. I was lost and didn't know how to organize myself proper. I shouldn't have interrupted your time with Darmok as rudely as I did. > 10:44 TT: y-you're r-right you s-shouldn't h-have? but all n-nice t-things m-must c-come to an end? 10:45 CG: =()I can understand. I won't be interrupting your time again in prospit. But I still hope we can work together to protect it. > 10:46 TT: no, as n-nice as it was, I let m-myself get d-distracted? I s-should h-have b-been f-focusing on the war? 10:46 CG: =()Sometimes ones duty is to their heart. Don't let war harden it from having a future after. > 10:47 CG: =()Let it be incentive to fight harder for it and for prospit. > 10:48 TT: I was a-already p-planning on f-fighting as h-hard as I am a-able? 10:49 TT: I w-will k-keep my s-sister s-safe? no m-matter w-what? 10:49 CG: =()Not just your sister. Your friends too. > 10:49 CG: =()You're not fighting for just the one, but for also the many. > 10:50 TT: yes? but her s-safety is my p-primary c-concern? 10:51 CG: =()...If she's that important...then she must be quite the sister. > 10:51 CG: =()I'd consider it to be a strong sisterly love for one another...or I can consider it to be that she must really be very important. > 10:53 TT: it's j-just, for the l-longest t-time, she was my o-only f-friend? the o-only p-person my own age I c-could t-talk to? 10:54 CG: =()I can understand. A strong feeling like that really is worth fighting for. > 10:56 TT: yes? a-although she m-must t-think me o-overbearing? 10:58 CG: =()You Overbearing? You're just very worried for her. If you really think you're being overbearing then ask her if you are. > 10:59 TT: I d-doubt she w-would say the t-truth if I was? she is too n-nice s-sometimes? 11:01 CG: =()She put it to me straight when a friend of mine mistook my affections for her as boyfriend girlfriend. She's capable of being honest with her emotions if she needs. So if you were being overbearing she'd give it to you straight. > 11:01 CG: =()I plan on making it clear that me and her are just friends when I meet up with Eric again. > 11:04 TT: g-good? a s-small m-misunderstanding can h-have l-large r-repercussions if not h-handled s-swiftly? 11:05 CG: =()I know the feeling. > 11:06 CG: =()But her last words to me when I talked to rubi were ... "Even if it's not real, we shouldn't call it completely fake yet". > 11:07 CG: =()I know I might be hurting my chances of progressing, but I'm honest to a fault when need be... > 11:09 TT: if you see it as a p-problem t-then w-work on f-fixing it? 11:10 CG: =()No. I don't see it as a problem. I see it as simply her being honest. > 11:13 TT: t-then do not f-fret a-about it? 11:13 CG: =()Alright. > 11:13 CG: =()Let's work together to make sure everyone makes it through this. > 11:14 TT: t-that is a t-tall o-order? 11:14 CG: =()Maybe. But I do have another bit of news that might make you smirk. I went to Thiago about my personal feelings and put on an act that was meant to derail his train of thought. > 11:15 CG: =()I feel silly having done it, but having had him think 'what the fuck are you talking about' was enough to feel like I made a good fake impression on him. > 11:15 CG: =()I figure if he's distracted from his work with 'out of left field comments' like that then it might keep him from planning anything devious. > 11:16 CG: =()If you want a read I can give the log. > 11:17 TT: ehh, I'd r-rather not? I'd p-prefer to h-have as l-little to do w-with him as p-possible? 11:17 CG: =()Well if he bothers you, just say something out of left field to make him lose train of thought. > 11:17 CG: =()Seemed to work well. > 11:18 TT: I'll k-keep t-that in m-mind? 11:19 CG: =()I have to make sure things are cleared up with Eric. Hope you and Darmok get together well enough. > 11:19 TT: we do? 11:19 TT: it's him and o-other p-people I w-worry a-about? 11:20 CG: =()Alright. Chat with you later. > -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 23:20 --